Dream Idol
by SkyeCielo98
Summary: Tsunayuki Sawada, Just an average girl, clumsy,talent-less and no-good at everything. One day while taking her time at the park she met Reborn, whom will change her life. Entering the Namimori Art School, She met 'The Guardians'. Hardship overcome her, will she be able to achieve her dream or will she give up? PLEASE R&R. ALLX27 [MAIN PAIRING(S) UNDECIDED].
1. I want to be an idol!

**~Dream Idol~**

**I wrote another story, yes? So please give this a try arigatou! *smiles***

**Warning: This story is Rated-T for Gokudera's swearing might as well from every character. This story was inspired by Vongola-Nicole's story known as 'Night Star' and also inspired by the anime called 'YUMEIRO PATTESIERE' known as 'MY DREAM COLOURED PATTESIERE'**

**Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! ALLXF27 MAIN PAIRING UNDECIDED**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama.**

'_Thoughts in flashback'_

"_Flashbacks"_

'normal thought/word indication'

"Normal POV"

"**Lyrics"**

**Chapter 1- I want to be an idol!**

Today was a beautiful day, it's weekend. No classes just sleep all day.

I snuggle on my pillow and sigh in contentment as I slowly drift back to sleep. Probably my sleep was not that long since I got disturb by a noise.

"TSUNAYUKI SAWADA WHO GOT 15 IN MATH!" the voice said.

"HIEEEEE!" I shriek sitting up and saw mama glaring at my door.

"Tsu-chan! Do you know what day is today?" mama ask.

"It's Saturday?" I answer reluctantly

"And?"

"And no classes?" again I have no clue why mom is so angry about.

"Yes, and? What else?" again she ask. Seriously mom?

"….." I kept a blank face trying to figure out what my mom's talking about.

"For the love of god tsu-chan! Today is **that** day hurry up or we will be late." Mama said and leave shutting my door,

I think for a minute before shrieking my famous 'HIEEE' as I practically run towards the bathroom. After a few good minute of bath, I wore my school uniform.

Hello there, my name is Tsunayuki Sawada, 14 years old, you can just call me Tsuna. Today we are going to Natsu's piano , Natsu is my younger brother. My mom is Nana Sawada, she is a piano teacher, it seems Natsu got his talent from mama. My father Is Iemitsu Sawada, he is the advisor of Vongola Inc. which is my grandfather owns.

"Where is it now?" *looking for her bag*

"Tsu-chan! Hurry up or will leave without you" avoice –which belongs to my mom- shouted.

'_yes please'_ that's what I wanted to say but can't bring myself to hurt mama.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag, not noticing I forgot my phone. I rush up down stair only to trip and fell face on the floor.

"Maah~ one-chan, hurry up" A voice –which belong to my talented brother- told me.

"Itte.." I cried out in pain.

"Maaah~ Tsu-chan are you alright?" mom ask.

"Yes I am." I said standing up, dusting my skirt.

"Maah~ of all the dressed you have why school uniform?" complained Natsu.

"Eeh? Because I don't want to stand up haha, it's your day remember" I said as we rushed up outside to find my father standing outside the car looking at his watch.

"Time for you guys to show up" papa said as he open doors for mama then open the door at the back sit.

"Well~ Tsu-chan sure moves like a turtle" said mama with a giggle.

I roll my eyes. Papa starts driving as he converse with mama –god knows what their talking about- I look to Natsu as he moves his finger on a notepad that lies on a table inside the car –where did that go?- I sigh. If only I have a talent like her. If only…

Sighing again, I look up at the sky. It's so pretty with the clouds dancing freely. Every day I wished that somehow I could be as talented as my brother. But lady luck seems to have problems with me. Not only that I don't have talent, but also I'm clumsy and just average. I am dame-Tsuna after all.

I wonder what would my life if I have a talent. Mama, not that she's very talented at piano but also she's very excellent in cooking. While my father excels in physical strength, intelligent and he also excels in painting. None of those talent's I even acquired. I always feel like I'm out of this family.

But really? It's so unfair! Natsu who is only 4 years younger than me excels on his specialty while me, I'm stuck doing nothing but fantasizing that I have my talent. Even though I envy them so much I still love them. Of course they are my family after all

After the 20 minute drive, papa stops the car and drops us down on the Midoku Theater.

"I'll be going to park the car, give me a minute" papa said and drives out on the parking area. I look at mama, whose tapping her foot impatiently. Seriously mama? Just wait will yah?

Just as papa said after a minute, he meet us in front of the theater smiling sheepishly at mama who is practically glaring daggers at him. My, they will fight without letting Natsu play.

"Mama, papa. Come on, today is natsu's day right? Let's get inside there is surely a huge line waiting for us nee." I finally broke their glaring –more like to mama- contest as we proceed inside.

I stare up in awe. There is surely large number of people here. Papa and I found a seat in the third row of the theater. I wish Natsu will won. Nope definitely he will.

After few minutes, a lady wearing a yellow tight skirt that ends above her knee and a matching yellow coat walk up on the stage holding up a mike and a folder.

"Good morning everyone, I am Ayaka Tanaka (random name) and I will be your host for today. This day we will present you the new Midoku Piano Winner." She speaks as the crowd cheers.

She clears her throat.

"Our first contestant is Aira Amano playing Wolfgang's Piano Sonata" announced the host as a girl with blonde hair came out. The melody was nice but there's no way my brother's gonna lose. The crowd claps as the girl ends her sonata.

"Thank you miss Aira now next is….."

After calling and clapping and thanking some random contestant the host- miss Ayaka call out for what we are waiting for.

"Our next contestant is Sawada Natsuyoshi playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata" the crowd claps as my brother came out of the stage and sits in front of the piano. After a second he's still not playing. I notice that his hands are trembling in nervousness.

I stood up and shouts a bit for him to hear

"Mouu~ Play already and bring home the trophy our next Midoku Piano Champion" i said and to my surprise he stops trembling. I sighed and smile and didn't notice papa's smile for me.

"Are you ready?" miss ayaka ask and natsuyoshi finally nods.

He place gracefully hitting every notes perfectly, it seems that he is destined to play in huge stages.

I walk down to see Natsu holding his trophy as photographers taking photos of him. Next was mama standing next to him as they drag papa. A sad smile plaster my face. I envy him so much. My heart squeeze in pain as I decided to take a walk.

After walking, I found a lake with small crowd only. I walk on the railing where there is an empty space.

I search for my phone but I can't find it. Sighing I bring out my mp3 player and wear my earphones. I try to find the melody but its hard so, after few minutes of searching I found the certain melody I need and starts singing, Imagining that this lake is my stage.

"**Kodoku ga hoho o nurasu nurasu kedo  
Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite  
Watashi o sora e maneku yo  
Kibou ga kanata de matteru sou da yo iku yo**

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

**Mayoinagara mo kimi o sagasu tabi  
Surechigau ishiki te ga fureta yo ne  
Tsukamaeru yo shikkari  
Motomeau kokoro sore wa yume no Akashi**

I open my eyes determined as I reach up for the sky.

**Tagai o uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku  
Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai  
Tagai o uketomete ikiru yorokobi ni  
Kitto kitto futari mezameru yo**

I place both my hands in the middle of my chest.

**Umareta ai wa yasashii hane no oto  
Kizutsuketakunai demo hanasanai  
Tsukamaete yo nando mo  
Meguriau sadame yume de toki o watare**

Reaching up again the sky, I smile fondly as birds flew up high.

**Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi o yobu  
Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai  
Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o  
Kitto kitto futari tashikameru**

I sang in sad tone as I remember my family I can't help but close my eyes.

**Kodoku ga hoho o nurasu nurasu kedo  
Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite  
Watashi o sora e maneku yo  
Kibou ga kanata de matteru matteru hazu sa**

Lowering my voice and hit a note, I open my eyes determination burning in them.

**Tagai o uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku  
Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai  
Tagai o uketomete ikiru yorokobi ni  
Kitto kitto atsuku**

I sang in a soft voice as I hit the 'atsuku' a little higher.

**Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi o yobu  
Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai  
Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o  
Kitto kitto atsuku kitto kitto futari te ni ireru**

The fierce in my voice came back as a bird settle down on the ground titling it's head on me.

**Kodoku ga nagaredasu hoho e to**

I smiled at the bird as I sing in a soft voice as if talking to it.

**Mayoinagara mo kimi o mitsuketa yo…"**

Then my voice softens as it turns sad because the bird fly away, seeing it free and soaring up the sky made my heart clench in a painful way.

I sighed and turn of the music and hear a clapping sound. Wait? I didn't sing that loud right?

*clap* *clap* *clap*

I robotically turn at the person whose clapping, he wore a black suit, sitting on a bench with his legs cross, I can't see his facial expression as he wears a fedora that covers his face well. I stood in frozen.

"Fantastic singing back there" he looks at me with those black sharp eyes, smirking at me. I can feel my face heat up at the sudden compliment. Never in my life I've been complimented.

"Say, what's your name young lady?" the fedora wearing man ask me, curiosity laced on his voice.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name sir?" I asked tilting my head in the process.

"Ah! You can call me reborn" he offers me a smile.

"Tsunayuki Sawada, you can call me Tsuna or Yuki whichever you want" I said.

"You really have a dazzling voice, why don't you enroll in Namimori Art School?" I felt my face heats up again, this is the first time I got two compliments in a day.

"it'll be a lose not to sharpen your talent" he says

"Talent? Are you sure sir reborn? I'm dame-tsuna after all, I mean. Me? Talent? Impossible" I said laughing nervously.

"drop the Sir, just call me reborn. And are you doubting yourself? I heard it myself that you sing very well, still my offer stands. You can accept it or not" he said

"Did you made the song?" he ask all of the sudden and I only give him a nod.

"What inspire you to make the song"

"Well, I was the talentless in my family, it also about first love, cause I fell in love in singing but I always feel that someone will be beside me, and it's about chasing dreams" I smiled.

"I see" silence filled us.

"Here's my email and contact, just notify me if you're interested so I can arrange your stay immediately." He said and wave his hand as cue of his retreating back.

I found mama, papa and Natsu. We are currently driving to our house, I'm still thinking about what Si-Reborn told me. Is it possible that I have a talent? Determination burned in my eyes.

"Onee-chan?" Natsu said. I sense that he was bother or want to say something to me. I hummed letting him know I heard him.

"i… thank you back then… papa said you shouted for me, so I can relax and play" he said, blushing from his embarrassment, I pat his head and smile.

"Congratulation otouto"

**AT home~**

We are currently sitting on the living room, I told them that I want to tell them something so yeah. Here we are.

"Mama, papa I want to transfer" I said out of nowhere

3….

2….

1….

"WHATTT!" yelled mom and dad in the same time, I flinched at the loudness.

"But tsu-chan! You can't how about your friends?" mama said.

"Explain yourself Tsunayuki" said papa voice laced with irritation and anger.

Gulping I start explaining.

"Well, you see, a man named Reborn told me that I have a very good voice since he heard me singing when I walk on the lake, he said I can transfer to Namimori Art School if I wanted to…"

"You've been just complimented twice this day, don't get it on your head will yah?" papa said as he flick his fingers on my forehead. I rubbed my aching forehead glaring at him.

mama sat beside papa with a lap top with her.

"Hmmmm. It's a beautiful school, seems for rich people" mama said as she continue to scroll down.

"But tsu-chan! You can't transfer school! You can't live alone seeing your clumsy and all" said papa as he reasoned out dramatically. Really papa? No need to point it out will yah!

"They have a boarding house…" I said.

"NO! NO! CERTAINLY NO!" papa said making his arms in a "X" motion.

"I can't live my cute little tuna live alone! NO! you will not transfer! And that's final" papa said.

Now I'm in the verge where my tears threaten to fall down.

Why couldn't they accept that I have a talent? I'm used living like an alien of this family, like, I'm not part of them so how could they denied it from me?

"Tsu-chan…" mama said as my tears flows down on my face.

"BUT I WANT TO BE AN IDOL!" I screamed at their faces.

Mama sit beside me rubbing her cheeks on my head as her head keeps rubbing my head in a comforting way. As of now I'm crying, mama is comforting, I'm so happy.

"I'm so glad that you finally found your dream tsu-chan." Mama said and smile

"I always have the feeling of regret that I focused on Natsu more, and letting you feel left out" she continues

_Flashback Third POV_

_Nana carries Natsu, and sits him down next to the driver seats and put his seatbelt._

"_Tsu-chan, be good and guard the house okay? We'll be home at 5, I left something for you to eat okay?" Nana said and sits on the passenger seats._

"_Ma-" Tsuna was about to bid them goodbye when Nana suddenly curse._

"_Dammit I'm late" she said looking at her wrist –on her clock- as she puts her sit belt and starts the engine._

_Tsuna wave her hand goodbye only noticing that nana seems that she didn't notice her bid._

_Nana fix the mirror inside the car and got the glimpse of Tsuna retrieving her hand and a rejected and pained expression mask her face._

_Nana bite her lower lip, guilt eating her away._

'_I'll make it up to you someday tsu-chan'_

_End~_

I cried more. Mama notice me, I always thought he didn't notice me.

"So tsu-chan, go and chase your dream" mama offers me a smile. I look at her surprise at her declaration as I beamed in happiness hugging my mom.

"But, but— it'll be expensive for you to live alone my dear tuna and…" papa said rejecting the idea of her only daughter moving out.

Mama sighs and we hear things being scattered as mama came back holding a golf club and points it at papa.

"If you have money to spend on your golfing hobbies why can't you let our daughter now that she found her dream!" mama's facial expression darkens and turns to me.

"Go on and pack tsu-chan" mama nodded to me as I rushed up to my room.

"But nana!" papa whined and probably mama whacked him.

**Later that night**

I'm done packing my things and I'm ready for the night. I can't believe they agree on me following my dream. I'm very happy.

I sit down in front of my table and open my lap top. I hold the piece of paper Reborn gave me, I typed his contact at my phone and get to my lap tap to e-mail him.

To: Reborn

Subject: Offer.

Hello Reborn! It's me Tsuna, the one you met today ugh.. at the lake? Yeah. Well about your offer, I told my parents about transferring and they agreed. It seems I can follow my dreams now ee? Heh, anyways, thank you for meeting me, I can't wait.

-Tsunayuki Sawada

**E-MAIL SENT…..**

I sighed and smile, closing my lap top, I practically jump at my bed as I lay down.

Looking up at the ceiling, I raise my hand –open palm then closing it- grinning like a maniac. I'm going to be an idol.

For the first time in my life, I sleep with a happy real smile plastered on my face.

**Tsuzuku(To be continue…)**

**AN: that went well, *sighs* that took up a lot of my strength haha. Anyways. The song is from Kyoukai no Kanata. It's the opening song titled 'kyoukai no Kanata' sand by Chihara Minori.**

**Please give me a review please? Thank you! Until then**

**This is the English lyrics of the song:**

My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness  
But I'll be quietly filled with signs of dawn  
and they invite me to the sky  
Hope is waiting beyond here, that's right— So let's go

Even while I'm lost, I go on a journey to find you  
My hands felt how our senses differ  
I'll catch you and hold you tight  
The way our hearts seek one another is the proof of my dream

Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you  
I don't want to have sad days anymore  
The act of accepting each other turns into the joy of living  
And surely, surely, the two of us will awaken

The newborn love has the tender sound of wings  
I don't want to hurt it, but I can't leave it be  
So catch me again and again  
We're fated to meet, crossing through time in our dreams

Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you  
I don't want to have empty days anymore  
The joy of living is torn apart by pain  
But surely, surely, the two of us will ascertain it

My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness  
But I'll be quietly filled with signs of dawn  
and they invite me to the sky  
Hope is waiting beyond here, it should be waiting there

Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you  
I don't want to have sad days anymore  
Accepting each other, surely, surely  
I'll become passionate about the joy of living  
Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you  
I don't want to have empty days anymore  
The joy of living is torn apart by pain  
But surely, surely, I'll become passionate about it, and surely, surely, the two of us will gain it  
My loneliness spills out onto my cheeks

Even while I'm lost, I found you…


	2. Music Fairies:EDITED

**~Dream Idol~**

**AN: HELLO. I was so pleased to see that this story somehow gained readers. I would like to send my thanks to those who follow, favorite and review this story. Okay so some mistakes are made on the chapter 2 so I edited 's an update. Please stay tune with the story.**

**Warning: This story is Rated-T for Gokudera's swearing might as well from every character. This story was inspired by Vongola-Nicole's story known as 'Night Star' and also inspired by the anime called 'YUMEIRO PATTESIERE' known as 'MY DREAM COLOURED PATTESIERE'**

**Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! ALLXF27 MAIN PAIRING UNDECIDED**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"_Thoughts/Flashbacks (always in third person's point of view)"_

'_Thoughts in a flashback'_

"Normal thoughts"

**Chapter 2: Have Courage and Be Kind! Enter: The Namimori Art School and Music fairies. WAIT! Whaaaaat?! I'm a Chosen Idol?!**

Today is the day I will transfer to Namimori Art School. I still can't get over the fact that I am going to pursue my dream, papa still caused chaos even if I'm leaving. Thinking about that it only makes me sweat drop at my fathers behavior.

_Earlier that day~_

"_Tsu-chan, are you sure you're not going to Italy?" Sawada Iemitsu, Tsunayuki's father said to his daughter._

"_Dad, I told you already the main branch of the school is located at Italy, they have a branch here in Japan, which is located in Namimori Town" Tsunayuki explain to his over dramatic father._

"_Dear, Namimori is just 2 hours drive from here, we can always visit Tsu-chan there" Nana encourage her husband._

"_Hurry up sis, or you won't catch the next bus" Natsu said and bid his goodbye to his sister._

"_Tsu-chan!" shouted his/their over dramatic father/husband in Nana's case._

_Sighing Tsuna send a wave and ride the bus journeying to Namimori._

_End~_

The journey is quiet peaceful, the road to Namimori is good. It's more peaceful than I thought. Nothing to do than staring outside I brought out my phone and put on my headphones. I searched for a musical piano and violin tunes used to play by my grandparents. Hearing the peaceful sound of the music I can't help but to reminisce the beauty of my childhood with them. I still remember grandpa Timoteo playing the piano while grandma Emilia play her violin.

"**Lavender's blue,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green.**

**When I am King,  
Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.**

**Who told you so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?**

**T'was my own heart,  
Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.**

**Call up your men,  
Dilly dilly,  
Set them to work.**

**Some to the plow,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork.**

**Some to make hay,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to cut corn.**

**While you and I,  
Dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm.**

**Lavender's green,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.**

**If you love me,  
Dilly dilly,  
I will love you.**

**Let the birds sing,  
Dilly dilly,  
Let the lambs play.**

**We shall be safe,  
Dilly dilly,  
Out of harms way.**

**I love to dance,  
Dilly dilly,  
I love to sing.**

**When I am Queen,  
Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King.**

**Who told me so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?**

**I told myself,  
Dilly dilly,  
I told me so."**

Smiling at the nostalgic feeling I can't help but to feel inspired by the song. Phone forgotten

"That was quiet a good song young lady" said a smiling old woman. She wore a black coat so I can't properly see her face, but her voice and hair seems to belong to an old lady.

Surprised that I sang it loudly, I can't help but to feel embarrassed by the praised.

"Thank you obaa-san" I said smiling shyly.

"My! You are a student of Nami-chuu, it can't be help then" the old lady said and starts to search for something on her bag.

"A-anoo. Obaa-san, what should I call you?" I ask shyly while twirling my pointer finger around.

"Nonsense! Just call me Obaa-san, it's good enough for you to call me that, now where was it?" the old lady keeps searching for something on her bag, an awkward silence filled us up until she spoke again.

"Ah here, I found it." She look at me and reach out my hand and open my palm, putting the thing she's searching for then closing my palm.

"Keep this and remember, no matter how hard the road you've decide to take 'have courage and be kind' it'll always free to be kind on other people and have courage to stand up and face the hardship on your way"

"Kokuyo Town. Stopping. Kokuyo Town"

"Now off I go. Remember, have courage and be kind" said the old lady flashing me a kind and gentle smile

"_Tsuna, Have courage and be kind"_

Standing up, I shouted at the old woman 'wait' but it was already to late as she was already out of the bus and the vehicle starts moving, I look outside to see her smiling. She looks familiar though.

Looking up at my palm to see something that seems so familiar

"A necklace?" I whisper and look at my palm

The necklace was made of gold; it has a gold key pendant with a quarter note as a key holder. I smiled and wear the necklace.

After a few long minutes of silence, my mind still wanders off of what the old lady told me, it's so familiar that my head's hurting. Noticing the long drive I started to get worried if ever I'm lost, I look up the bus sign to see where is the next stop.

"Namimori Town. Stopping. Namimori Town"

So I am not lost after all.

The bus stopped after five good minutes. I look up ahead and starts to walk carrying all my baggage with me.

Walk….

Walk….

Walk…

Is it me or the road's too long?

Walk…

Walk…

Walk…

Wiping the sweat on my forhead, I kept on walking.

Walk…

Walk….

Walk…

Am I lost? No! I can't let Reborn-san down. I message him that I'm coming! I can't get lost noooooo!

Walk….

Walk…

Wal-..

"Ahhh! There it is!" seeing the golden gate, I run up with all my baggage and enter the compound panting heavily.

"Wow!" looking up in awe, the school is nothing compare to normal, it looks like a kingdom. A kingdom of music indeed! It was so beautiful that can be seen only in fairytales.

"a-ano? Are you Miss Tsunayuki Sawada?" I look up to see a cute girl with short orange hair all I could do is nod.

"I am Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you Sawada-san. Mind if I call you Yuki-chan?" the orange haired girl named Kyoko greeted me cheerfully and again I just nod.

Looking at my left I saw a statue of a huge beautiful lady, her facial expression is kind, she wears a dress (like one for the goddesses) with angle wings, she's holding a golden harp. I look back at kyoko and ask her.

"What is that statue over there?"

"Ah! That is Armonia, the harmony fairy, this school believes in musical fairies, it says that if you see one the fairy will help you to reach your dreams" Kyoko explain

"Ah is that so!" I rushed in to the statue and put a microphone with a quarter note keychain and pray on the statue, clapping my hand together and hold in on my head.

"Armonia-sama, please help me achieve my dreams. Onegaishimasu"

**No one's POV**

Giggling, kyoko pulls tsunayuki inside carrying some of her bag

"I will bring you to your quarter, I think your roommate is Chrome-chan"

Going inside they didn't notice the small glint of light flying towards the statue.

"A rule breaker eeh? What do you think aniki-chan?" ask the orange tinted light.

"It's interesting, imouto-chan" said the darker orange tinted light.

Back to Tsuna

"There, this is your quarter Yuki-chan, I hope you enjoy your stay" kyoko said while smiling. After a minute a bell could be hear ringing.

"Ara! You must hurry up Yuki-chan, Music class is starting, I'll be going then, please hurry up" kyoko said, bowing before running off.

Tsuna change into her Music class uniform which consist a pale yellow colored sleeve top uniform with red ribbon and knee length pale yellow skirt, white knee socks and black shoes. She tie half of her hair in side ponytail using an orange ribbons.

Upon going to her assigned classroom she bump into a boy around her age or younger, he has black curly hair his other eye is close and wore the same uniform as her except for the skirt of course.

"I'm sorry" Tsunayuki apologizes quickly

"You bumped into Lambo-sama, ah! If it isn't the transfer student" the black haired dude said as he examine Tsunayuki from head to toe.

"Out of the way!" shouted someone behind Tsunayuki. The boy seems to be around her age, he has silver hair and wore the same uniform as the black hair guy named Lambo. The silver hair guy is holding a canvas with a piano and notes painted on it.

"_it's beautiful"_ Tsunayuki thought as she admire the canvas

"Aren't you going out of the way?! You're wasting my time stupid woman. Tch" the silver head curse.

"_And here I though he's handsome"_ Tsunayuki step aside and follow the movement of the silver head.

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry for Hayato's behavior" said a cheery voice next to her. He has black hair and hazel eyes wearing the same uniform, strapped on his back is a guitar. His smile is charming but his eyes are calculative as he examine Tsuna.

"You must be the transfer student, Sawada Tsunayuki" he leans closer to Tsunayuki and retreat smiling again.

"You're cute, by the way, I am Takeshi Yamamoto. You can call me Yamamoto or Takeshi which ever you like hahaha!" Takeshi said in a cheerful tone.

Blushing Tsuna replied timidly.

"Nice to meet you Yamamoto-san" she said while looking down.

"Ahahaha! No need to be formal just call me Yamamoto" Takeshi laughed freely as he slung his arms on Tsuna's shoulder

"Herbivores, you're crowding" another voice popped in as Tsuna look who it was. It was their age, he has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts at the side, leaving a sort of 'M', sharp grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate the others, he wore the same uniform but with black trouser, hanging on his shoulder and a red arm bad with a kanji of 'Discipline'.

'_He has a scary aura'_ Tsuna thought

"Hahaha! You're always funny Kyoya" Takeshi said, arms still around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Oya oya, so early but your being noisy." Said another one with purple hair, along with her is a girl with the same hair color but both style in…

'_pineapple?_' Tsuna needed to contain her laughter or else she's dead.

"Good morning Mukuro, Chrome!" Takeshi greeted.

"YOU GUYS ARE ENERGETIC EXTREME!" said a loud voice, he has white hair and loud voice. Very loud.

"Ahahaha! Still EXTREME I see Ryohei" again Takeshi spoke. Tsuna have no idea but follow Takeshi and the boys.

Chatting with Takeshi was a good thing for Tsuna to forgot all the tension and nervousness she feels.

Entering the said class room, eyes landed on Tsuna's small form and she can't help but hide behind Yamamoto. The class look at her with envy s they start to murmur things.

"Ehh! She's the transfer student right?"

"So lucky she even have Yamamoto-kun's arm around her"

"She even walk with the 10th Guardian Members kyaaa~!"

And so on.

Class starts until they were summoned in the music room. Tsuna fix her uniform and listen to her instructor. She is determined to pursue her dream.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the instructor –Maria-sensei- called her, raising her hand, she was located in the back.

"You will be grouped with the guardians"

A collective gasp of 'EHHHHH' and 'As expected' was heard. Tsuna was confuse but shrugged it off.

"Okay, go to your groupings, today's task is easy, it is arranging a guitar components. Okay? Go" Maria-sensei instructed and starts to supervise.

'_why are they all looking at me?'_ Tsuna look around to see all eyes on her.

"It is expected because you are chosen by Mister Reborn himself, Tsunayuki-san" said Chrome who started to arrange her guitar.

"Tsuna is fine" she replied and tried to get the string attach perfectly. Note. **Tried.** The string broke in half due to her nervousness.

'_so embarrassing'_ she thought.

"Maaa~ Calm down Tsu-chan" Yamamoto called out and gave Tsuna a kind smile. Tsuna return it and start arranging her own guitar. She look at her group mates to see them working perfectly.

'_Wow, their movement is so professional' _looking at her work she continue doing it again. _'I won't give up then'_

After few more minutes have passed she was done.

"Finally!" Tsuna exclaimed and look at her work with satisfied smile and turn around to present her work.

Maria-sensei's eyebrow twitch.

"Are you kidding me?" she said in an annoyed and unbelievable voice.

Tsuna's guitar was mess, strings are in wrong place, springs and locks are sticking out all in all her work is a mess.

Getting the courage to tell the truth Tsuna bowed down and restrained her tears.

"I'm so sorry! I really don't know how to hold instruments, more on how to arrange them" she confess

Then after a few seconds of silence, the silence was broke by an agonizing melody of Tsuna's mess guitar.

"It is indeed have the taste of a beginners hand" the voice belongs to no other than Hibari Kyoya.

"you" he look at Tsuna with his steel eyes.

"The letter was sent to you 10 days before today right? Haven't you did a precaution to practice?" he said coldly.

"If you're not serious about becoming an idol, give up and go home" he said, glaring and turning his back to Tsuna.

"Oya oya~ you're to harsh to her Skylark" Rokudo Mukuro said.

Complaints fall on the ears of deaf, tsuna ignored it all and restrained her tears.

**Later that night**

**Tsuna's POV**

"no, not yet perfect" I said, after the commotion at the music room, I skip school for the rest of the day. Thinking back of Hibari-san's word, later this night I decided to practice so I sneak out of the dorm and borrow the music room for the night.

After so many failed attempts of arranging a guitar, I was about to give up if not only remembering the old lady's word.

'_Have Courage'_ it kept ringing on my mind. Sighing I look around me and spotted a canvas with the same fairy statue back this morning.

"Armonia-sama! Please help me achieve my dream!" I exclaimed almost dramatically like father.

"Do you really want to?" a voice said, I blinked again not trusting my ear.

*giggle* "She's funny" another said, I think I'm getting crazy.

I look back at the canvas only to find the golden harp being enveloped by orange light revealing two tiny fairies.

"Ciao! I am Natsu, I'm the Lyric Fairy" said the tiny girl fairy, she wears a black coat (like giotto) has orange hair and eyes, her hair was tie up in a high pigtails. On her right hand was holding the microphone pendant of the keychain I put in the statue if I remember correctly.

"Ciaossu, I am Giotto, the song fairy, she's my apprentice" the little guy fairy has blonde spiky hair, orange eyes, wearing the same outfit like Natsu, on his left hand holds out the quarter note. Their wings are little fairy wings colored orange.

"Mou~ you're so mean aniki-chan" complained Natsu

"you guys are real!" I can't believe their real.

After some of introduction and tutoring more like torturing me on how to properly arrange a guitar I can't help but be thankful for this twins.

I sang again as they hummed with me.

"_Grandpa! Grandpa! Please play the piano along with grandma who'll play the violin. Pretty please" said a five year old tsuna._

"_Of course but you need to sing with me" smiled his grandpa_

_A childish voice starts singing along with matured voice from her grandfather and grand mother._

"**Lavender's blue,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green.**

**When I am King,  
Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.**

**Who told you so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?**

**T'was my own heart,  
Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.**

**Call up your men,  
Dilly dilly,  
Set them to work.**

**Some to the plow,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork.**

**Some to make hay,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to cut corn.**

**While you and I,  
Dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm.**

**Lavender's green,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.**

**If you love me,  
Dilly dilly,  
I will love you.**

**Let the birds sing,  
Dilly dilly,  
Let the lambs play.**

**We shall be safe,  
Dilly dilly,  
Out of harms way.**

**I love to dance,  
Dilly dilly,  
I love to sing.**

**When I am Queen,  
Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King.**

**Who told me so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?**

**I told myself,  
Dilly dilly,  
I told me so."**

"_Remember Tsu-chan, Have Courage and be kind. Always remember that" said her grandpa as she replied 'UN~'_

**AN: there! Done haha! Okay thank you for reading this, please review.**

**The song was titled "Lavander's Blue" it was sang by Ella or Cinderella from the movie 'Cinderella 2015' I was kind of fond of the music so I decided to insert it. It's such a peaceful music you should try it.**

**In the series of YUMEIRO PATTESIERE they have fairies called the 'sweet fairies' I was about to make the arcobaleno the music fairies but there is only 8 of them so decided to make the first generation the fairies. Thanks for the 5****th**** reviewer who open my mind for this idea :) thank you! The fairies will be decided and have their specialty base on music languages.**

**As for Timoteo's wife, I invented the name since I don't know who is his wife. So yeah. I might follow the Manga's plot but still undecided. As for the Varia's girl I'll update tomorrow.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~~~**

**Jaaa~~~**


	3. Piano Performance

** ~Dream Idol~ **

**So yes! Here's an update. Thank you all for your reviews, follow and for listing this story on your favorites. Please stay in for more!**

**Warning: This story is Rated-T for Gokudera's swearing might as well from every character. This story was inspired by Vongola-Nicole's story known as 'Night Star' and also inspired by the anime called 'YUMEIRO PATTESIERE' known as 'MY DREAM COLOURED PATTESIERE'**

**Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! ALLXF27 MAIN PAIRING UNDECIDED**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama.**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

'_Thoughts/Flashbacks (always in third person's point of view)'_

"_Flashbacks"_

'normal thought/word indication'

"Normal POV"

"**Lyrics"**

**Chapter 3: Project making: Gokudera and Sawada music team up?! Wait! There's other Fairy?!**

**Third person**

After the shocking news yesterday, the first year students felt pity on Tsuna and disappointment in the guardian's case. The new recruit of the famous musician ever been born in the music industry 'Renato Sinclair' known as Mister Reborn was a pathetic excuse for music arts in their opinio

After meeting her fairies, The Lyrical and Song fairy known as Giotto di Vongola and his sister Natsuki di Vongola. Both suits Tsuna's hidden talent well. Now where were we? Ah! Here we are taking a glimpse on what's going on inside the music room.

The students are practically learning on how to play their own instrument, our young lady Tsuna is not doing anything but to stare in awe on her fellow classmates. Each of them has very unique talent.

The youngest of them all known as Lambo Bovino specialize in the field of electric guitar. Even being the youngest, clumsy, and dumb (in Gokudera's view) he still play the electric guitar like a professional. Every strum he make makes such high class dynamic. They somewhat titled him 'The thunder Guardian' because of his amazing performance with his electric guitar.

The second one known as Chrome Dokuro specialize in the field of woodwind instrument, she plays the flute. Being the shy type Chrome is, every sound made by her flute brings out her inner self and her personality. Gentle yet passionate. She was called the 'half of mist' her every play with her flute brings out gentle illusions that makes people mesmerize about.

Next to Chrome is her brother, Mukuro Rokudo, unlike Chrome he specialize in the field of string instruments, the bass. His play describes him well, every strum on the bass strings is strong and powerful although he tends to be playful sometimes, but also make such pleasant melody in the ears. Like Chrome, Mukuro is called the 'Half of mist' because first, they are siblings; without each other the balance will be off; just like yin and yang; good and bad; peaceful and powerful. In Mukuro's case he would be the yang mist, because his powerful play that makes the people become spell blind by his own music illusion.

Another string instrument user is Takeshi Yamamoto, he specialize in the field of acoustic guitar, his playful nature and happy-go-lucky personality sums up to make such elegant, gentle and peaceful music. He is called the 'Rain Guardian' the music he makes made people's sadness disappear, his music appears soothing that it was like a rain washing away the pain.

Unlike Takeshi, Hayato Gokudera is a hot headed man. Yamamoto believes that Gokudera is a tsundere, that behind his cold demeanor, he is somewhat kind and loyal. His field of specialty is playing keyboards, the piano. His instrument doesn't suit him for his cold demeanor, but every key he plays makes beautiful music that brings out his inner self. A gentle and kind Hayato. He is called the 'Storm Guardian' even being cold and rude towards other people, Hayato's love for music was second to none (will find about that) his play's was more loyal and gentle in the ears of people, protecting their hearts towards hatred to music.

One of the oldest is Ryohei Sasagawa, he is the brother of Kyoko Sasagawa (refer in chapter 2) unlike the previous 5 guardians Ryohei is the most 'extremely' energetic. He specialize playing the drums; thus every beat of his drums sends vibrating energy throughout the people's heart and mind; gaining the title of 'Sun Guardian'.

Last but not the list is known as Hibari Kyoya; unlike the other 6 –who likes to crowd- Hibari hates weak herbivores (in his view of people) and hates herbivores who dares to interrupt the peace of the school; although, behind his aloof and cold prefect demeanor lies a gentle side of the Namimori Beast. His field of specialty lies in playing the violin. every music his violin makes, makes people drift among the clouds thus earning the title 'Cloud guardian'.

And lastly the 'sky' which accept all the elements, yet they haven't found their potential sky _yet_.

Now back at them, their teacher –Maria- entered the class gaining the attention of the amateur musician's.

"Okay class, today we will work on a project" she says and holds out a piece of paper.

"This project requires you young ones to use your talent to create a combination of your 'music's' make it a bond between you and your partner, and your partner's music along with yours." Maria Explained.

Kyoko raise her hand and ask a question everyone wanted to ask so badly.

"Are we going to choose our own partner or are we going to be paired up by you Maria-sensei?"

"Ah! Good question Sasagawa-san, about the pairings do you know what's this?" she ask raising the piece of paper she's holding. All the students held a wide eyes expression, some of them groan, some of them ignored.

"This paper will decide who will be your partner, alright let's start"

"Pair 1 ….." (let's just say it like that hahaha, so some random guys yeah?)

"Pair 8, Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko" both of them cheered and share a high five.

"Pair 9, I-pin and Lambo" I-pin glared at Lambo, while Lambo glared back.

"Pair 10, Rokudo Mukuro, and Miura Haru" Haru let out a 'hahi' while Mukuro laugh out his creepy 'kufufufufu'

"Pair 11, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sasagawa Ryohei" Takeshi cheered along with Ryohei who shouted 'extreme' while knocking his fist in the air.

"Next, Pair 12, Dokuro Chrome, and Hibari Kyoya" Hibari 'hned' while Chrome continue to wipe her flute.

"And the last pair, Gokudera Hayato, and Sawada Tsunayuki, present your music in two days, that's all you can go to your partners and plan up" Maria said as she leave the students.

Each and everyone starts to scramble off the class room and headed towards where they will practice. Everyone but Tsuna who stands in front of where Maria-sensei used to be, with her mouth agape, and Hayato who sits in front of his piano starts playing.

**Tsuna**

'_HIIIEEE! No way! I'm paired up with Gokuera-san he's so scary!'_

After what Maria-sensei said, I stood in my place frozen until I heard a peaceful melody that broke my frozen shell. I close my eyes, mesmerize by the gentle melody

Wanting to hear it more, I walk to where the music directed with my eyes close. I frown when the music suddenly stop and open my eyes to be face to face with Gokudera-san.

"U-uhm Gokudera-san? A-anoo-" I was about to ask question when he stopped me and ask instead.

"What instrument do you play that can be paired up with my piano's melody" even asking he's scary~

"a-ano… about that Gokudera-san.. i-I" said something that seems he didn't quite catch up.

"Huh!? What was that? Speak louder stupid woman" Gokudera-san almost yell at me.

I flinch at his yell as I look at him with confuse face and determination flashes through my eyes.

"I-I don't know how to play instrument Gokudera-san" I said shyly looking at the ground.

**Gokudera**

"I-I don't know how to play instrument Gokudera-san" I almost fell on the floor when she said that. This woman, Is she serious?! How come she manage to enroll here when she don't know how to play instrument! Even a child can play a freaking instrument!

I almost rip out my hair out of frustration.

"because when I was a child I only used to …." I trailed off, this woman starts babbling nonsense, sighing I open the window near the piano and lean on the floor lighting up my cigarette.

"G-gokudera-san! W-what are you doing?!" stammered the woman. I just look at her and shrug

"What does this look to you?" I ask her with boredom lace in my voice.

"Mou~~ Gokudera-san don't answer me with a question. And yes I do know what you're doing, please don't smoke. Do you want to dies early? Smoking makes your life shorter and you might get lung cancer. Do you want that!? Gokudera-san? Mou~ Gokudera-san atleast listen to me" the woman started to blab things that no one dared to say right in front of me. I let out a small smile but I wonder if the woman notice because she kept blabbing things.

"Ah! About the project Gokudera-san, can you please let me hear the piano piece you plan on playing fir the project?" she ask looking at me with her doe eyes.

"Fine" I smash the cigarette with my hands and throw it outside and sits in front on the piano and was about to start the play when she brought out her phone.

I raise my eyebrow and ask her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Of course! I'll record it so I'll know what I'll do for the project Gokudera-san" she said. This girl was really up to something. I start playing while she recorded my play with a smile at her face.

I can't help but blush. The guitar-baseball-freak is right. She is cute, with her rosy cheeks and angelic smile. I look away and focus on playing.

The play was done when the words she spoke surprised me the most.

"You have such nice talent Gokudera-san" she said with her angelic smile and sincerity laced on her voice. I blush at the compliment, it was the most sincere and first true compliment I have ever receive ever since _that_ day.

She tuck in her phone and look at me.

"I envy such talent, but I know we have our own natural talent" she chuckles and continue

"I don't have a talent until the day Reborn-san found me at Midoku park and offered me something I've always wanted" she look at me with the saddest smile. I thought that that smile don't suit her.

"Do you know what is it?" she ask again and just sat there in silence.

"I've always wanted a home, a home where I can be someone worthy and a home where I can feel the warmth of being loved by the things I do" she smile again but this time sheepishly

"Ah! I'm sorry, I must annoy you by blabbing things that irritates you. I'm sorry again, I'll be going" before I could register what she said, I pull her wrist making her sit in my lap while I hug her.

"G-Gokudera-san?" she ask with a surprise in her tone.

"I'm actually the same" before I could control myself, here am I, hugging a stranger and start sprouting my entire life.

"I am from italy, I have a sister named bianchi, but we are from different mother, the thing is, she's the legal one while I'm the illegitimate child. I used to live with my family when I was about 8 years old. I start playing piano around that age, because back at my place, we held so much party that father made me perform." I trailed off I remember the event of my past life and can't help but cry, I hugged her closer and buried my face on the crook of her neck. I feel her stiffened and relax as she rubbed my shoulders.

"It's alright, just let it out Hayato-kun" she said in a soft angelic voice.

I was about to speak when the door opened.

"Eh?! Did I came at the wrong time Hayato? Eh!? Tsuna-chan?" the voice belong none other than the guitar-baseball-freak.

I was about to yell at him when the woman push herself away from me and fell on the floor, I was about to ask her if she were alright but seeing her flushed face and shock expression made me want to hug her more.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she said and grab her things as she hurriedly rush out of the room but only to tripped into nothing but thin air. I face palm. Is this girl really that clumsy?

"She seems to have great effect on you squirt, don't you agree Uri?" said a tiny creature on my right shoulder, he has red hair with the same hair style as me, and with fiery red wings.

"I do, G-chan" said a voice on my left known as Uri, she has long red hair with silver streaks, along with her was a small wings same as G.

"Ahahaha! Hayato! I didn't know you're hitting on Tsuna-chan" said Takeshi.

"Now you have to be careful Take-kun, Haya-chi starts to make his move"

"I agree jirou, he must take precaution" the one with hair said, he wore a Japanese kimono holding a guitar while he has small wings with blue tint.

"Maaa~ Don't make Takeshi confuse" Said his rain fairy, Asari Ugetsu. He wore a Japanese attire and has a flute on hand. He has small wings with blue tint.

We both look to where tsuna is, she was running, her hair was swaying when G notice something.

"Hey Asari, That light, Isn't that…?" G's question trailed of when Asari answered him

"That's Giotto!" Asari exclaimed

"And that's Natsu!" Uri followed

Who would have thought that the clumsy girl have music fairy with her.

"Who's giotto and natsu?" ask the guitar-baseball-freak.

"Giotto is known as the Song fairy while Natsuki is known as the Lyric fairy. They are both siblings and have sky attribute" Asari explained.

Sky?! That means….

**Third one~**

**Day of performance**

Tsuna and Gokudera is in the backstage waiting for their turn. Chrome and Hibari played the instrumental of "Wind" by akeboshi with their flute and violin. Both good to hear but tsuna is determined to win, unseen by her gokudera notice that her eyes flashes orange in a mere second.

The play was finish and Hibari came down the stage along with Chrome.

"Our last performer are Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayuki, please come down the stage"

'_This is it' _Gokudera thought.

'_I hope this work'_ Tsuna thought as they walk on the stage.

Many stare up at them with curiousty.

Hayato started playing the keys, but Tsuna stand still and take a deep breath within 5 seconds then everyone was taken by surprise when Tsuna start singing.

"**Taikutsu na madobe ni fukikomu kaze ni  
Kao o shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi**

I remembered my first day here at the school and starts getting courage singing.

**Aimai ni unazuku te no hira no kyou  
Egaiteru jibun wa sukoshi oogesa de  
Nanika kawarisou na ki ga shite iru yo  
Kokoro ni yobikakeru kimi no sei da ne**

Then I remembered the encounter with Gokudera-san in the music room, the way he open up for me. It's such a hard thing to do.

**Kumorizora nozoita yokan  
Te o nobasou itsu yori mo chikarazuyoi yuuki de**

It was just like the calm before storm.

**Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa  
Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai  
Ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata e  
Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni yukou**

I thought about everything he said to me.

**Kono sekai wa maru de tayorinai ne to  
Usobuku boku no me o karakau you ni  
Kimi ga miteru sora wa naniiro darou?  
Kitto aoku takaku kiyoraka na hazu**

The way he cried, behind his cold nature lies a hurt gokudera.

**Surechigai chikazukinagara  
Itsu no hi ka tomadoi mo uketomete iketara**

He's been longing for someone to notice him for who he is. For what his capable of. Just like me

**Kotoba no mama ja modokashikute dakara nando de mo  
Bukiyou ni kasanete shimau ne  
Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo koko de imi ga umareru koto  
Futari kizukihajimeteru sono riyuu mo**

His terrible past might be the reason as to why he's like this. Acting cold and all

**Kotoba no mama ja modokashikute  
Nando de mo bukiyou ni kasanetet shimau yo  
Koe ni naranai setsunasa-goto  
Kono omoi, kimi ni todoke**

I want to… no.. I will reach Gokudera-kun and welcome him with warm embrace.

**Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa  
Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai  
Ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata e  
Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni yukou**

If I won't do it. I might regret it. I won't let become gokudera-kun be part of my past, but be part of my life.. as my first friend.

**Kimi ga kako ni naru mae ni mitsukeru kara"**

I smiled and finish the song . Gokudera was about to stand up to join me but the sound of clapping(s) echoed throughout the silent room where the other student along with Maria-sensei and the Guardian stood half astonished and half frozen. The clap was like a spell that broke the frozen trance of the other people with us.

The person who's clapping was someone we did not expect to see.

The person was none other than…

**Buzzzzzzz. CLIFF HANGER…. BUZZZZ.. WARNING…. CLIFF HANGER…. BUZZZZ.. ALERT… ALERT… BUZZZZZ**

**Tsuzuku~**

**AN: okay so here is the third chapter, the fairies and gokudera's opening up. So who's next? Hahi, I'm excited to. Sorry for the cliffy~!**

**The song was the opening song of an anime called "HYOUKA" it's a good one. The title is "YASASHI NO RIYUU" sang by "CHOUCHO" so yes. I hope you guys like it.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. (ENGLISH TRANSLATION BELOW)**

**Jaaaaaaa~~~~**

**ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**

"The wind blows in through the boring window  
I grimaced as another way of showing my embarrassment

I nod faintly at the today in my palms  
I've depicted myself with a bit of embellishment  
I feel like something is going to change  
It's your fault for calling out to my heart

I get a sense of foreboding from peering at the cloudy sky  
So I'll reach out my hand with a courage stronger than usual

Both light and shadows remain far away; nevertheless, we still  
want to know the reason for kindness  
Heading toward the shining yonder that isn't named after anyone  
Let's go find it now before everything becomes the past

As if teasing my eyes for exaggerating  
that 'this world is totally flaky'  
What color is the sky that you're looking at?  
I'm sure it's blue and high and clear

While we pass by as well as get close to each other  
If I can accept how confused I feel someday

I'm impatient with expressing myself through words, so I'll  
awkwardly repeat them again and again  
We've started to realize the reason  
for why the meaning in joy and sorrow will be born here

I'm impatient with expressing myself through words  
and I'll awkwardly repeat them again and again  
May all of my unvoiced pain  
and my feelings reach you

Both light and shadows remain far away; nevertheless, we still  
want to know the reason for kindness  
Heading toward the shining yonder that isn't named after anyone  
Let's go find it now before everything becomes the past

Because I'll find it before you become the past"


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! MUST READ

**IM TRULY SORRY!**

WELL AS YOU SEE, I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE, SCHOOL STARTED UP BUT I WONT GIVE IT LIKE SOME SHIT EXCUSES. ANYWAY, I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO UPDATE BUT! I'VE BEEN STRUGLING ON REVISING THE OLD CHAPTERS AND THE NEW ONES. PLEASE! KIND SOULS, HELP ME WITH YOUR POWERS. BETA-D MY STORIES PLEASE

IM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BETA-D MY STORIES:

**DREAM IDOL**

**VARIA'S GIRL (WELL, I'VE BEEN THINKING TO HAVE SOMEONE BETA-D THIS BUT I'M STILL NOT SURE, IAS I'M TRYING TO RECREATE THIS ON MY OWN BUT STILL!)**

**AS SOON **AS I HAVE SOMEONE TO BETA-D THIS STORY I WILL UPDATE. PLEASE HELP ME. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
AND ONE MORE THING!

I'VE POSTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THIS FIC MAIN PAIRING. PLEASE VOTE.

HIBARI KYOYA IS ON THE LEAD

REBORN IS SECOND.

PLEASE! VOTE!

JAAA.!


	5. NOTE(AGAIN)

**ONCE AGAIN! (NOTE)**

**GOOD NEWS, LONG STORY SHORT. I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY THE DAY AFTER MONDAY, OR IF I WILL GET LUCKY TO WRITE IT ALL DOWN TODAY, I MIGHT UPDATE EARLIER LIKE TOMORROW! I WILL POST THE NEW CHAPTER I SWEAR! UNTIL THEN PLEASE WAIT.**

**I WILL UPDATE 3 STORIES AT ONCE, (DREAM IDOL, VARIA'S GIRL AND CHAIN OF MEMORIES) I GOT SOMEONE TO BETA-D THIS STORIES SO YAYYY! AND ALSO! I'LL BE POSTING 2 NEW ONE. A SEQUEL TO NINE STARS (YAYYY!) AND A NEW ONE. STILL DON'T KNOW THE TITLE. ANYWAYS. JAAAA. I STILL NEED TO CONTINUE WRITING. BYEBYE…**


	6. The Arrival

**~Dream Idol~**

**Late update! Sorry I know I don't have any excuse but please forgive me and Thank you all for your reviews, follow and for listing this story on your favorites. Please stay tuned for more!**

**Warning: This story is Rated-T for Gokudera's swearing; might as well from every character. This story was inspired by Vongola-Nicole's story known as 'Night Star' and also inspired by the anime called 'YUMEIRO PATTESIERE' known as 'MY DREAM COLOURED PATTESIERE'**

**Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! ALLXF27 MAIN PAIRING UNDECIDED**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama.**

**Beta-d by zairaswift. :^) **

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism is deeply accepted. Not everyone is perfect. Please tell us if there are any mistakes you have noticed.**

'Thoughts/Flashbacks (always in third person's point of view)'

"Flashbacks"

'normal thought/word indication'

"Normal POV"

"Lyrics"

**Chapter 4: The Rainbow, The Sky, and the Elements.**

**Third**

The resonating sound of a clap, followed by another, then another, until it completely halted, revealing the form of a silhouettes of ten not-so-familiar people. A collective gasp broke the silence within the area.

"Ah, if it isn't the 'Arcobaleno!' What may I do for you senior? "asked their humble teacher.

"Ah Maria-sensei, how nice to see you again," said an ever so familiar figure to our little dear Tsuna.

"Mister Reborn!" she gasped. And, of course, this collected various gasps from different people.

"Ciaossu"

"What a nice pleasure to have you seniors and seniora's to visit us," exclaimed the teacher.

"Ah~" said another voice as he stepped out revealing another Hibari Kyoya but older and his hair in a low braid, and he SMILING.

"Fon-san!"

"Ni hao~"

"Kora! Stop this chatter at once, kora!" said another man. This one had blond hair, blue eyes and he wore a camouflage outfit.

"Shut the hell up, idiot student of mine!" This one was female. She has long blue green(?) hair, wore a red tube that was enough to cover her chest and wore camouflage shorts along with a white cloak.

The others- including the teachers and the students - just watched in horror, amazement and so many other reactions.

Then all the ruckus was stopped by a clicking sound.

"Shut up or I'll shoot all of you," said the man in fedora. They were astonished as Reborn stopped his so-called subordinates by pointing a green gun at them.

"Now that all of you are behaved, let's talk or I'll shoot."

"What about this talk senior, Reborn?" asked Maria-sensei.

"Ah~ as you can see sensei, we are here to choose our students for the upcoming WORLD MUSIC GRAND PRIX, but before that, we must train them under the orders of Nono."

"I-I see. Then who will be with you, if I may ask senior?"

"As you know there are 7 and a half Arcobaleno members including Lal Mirch on condition as the advisor, but Aria is not going to take part of this grand prix for certain issues. Bianchi, a colleague of mine as well as Doctor Shamal are forced to take part," Reborn said while eyeing the students who are now chattering on who would get who.

"But, even though we are 10, we are only getting 8 students," Fon stated calmly, continuing where Reborn trailed off.

"And I forgot to tell you, Shamal and Bianchi will only act as a supporting mentors," Reborn said, standing up straight.

"I see, so what are the student's requirements to be taken under your wing?" A question from their teacher.

"Actually-" Lal Mirch was cut off by a noisy idiot we all love.

"This performance was their requirement, kora!" and so Lal began to beat the shit out of Colonello while the Arcobaleno ignored his screams.

"Eh! Uso! I should have done better…" some students murmur.

"Omg! Please Reborn sensei, pick me!" then the murmuring become louder.

"Kyaa~ Fon-san will take me for sure," and so, the murmurs exploded and became a noise that hurts their ears.

Maria-sensei clapped her hands to get her students attention.

"Okay minna, please take your seats and listen carefully to what will the seniors and seniora's will say okay?" Maria-sensei asked nicely while the students silently prayed to be chosen by saidseniors and seniora's.

"Alright, please speak senior," she bows and sat beside a student.

"Good morning minna. As some of you know, I am Fon the Storm of Arcobaleno. In a few months, Japan Music Grand Prix will be held. The higher ups ordered us to train Japanese musicians for them to be able to participate in the said contest, Reborn here will explain you what is the Music grand prix is," Fong bows then turns his heel making Reborn take over.

"I am Reborn, the sun. As you know, World Music Grand Prix is a worldwide competition. Music Academies were built for the purpose to teach novice musicians. Last year, Japan made its way in the second round by the 'Guardians'." He stop for a while, murmurs once again erupted from the students until Maria-sensei hushed them.

"But it's not good enough, that's why the higher ups sent us here all the way to train you musician brats," he smirk as he finished.

"Alright we will now choose our students."

**TIME SKIP NIGHT TIME**

**Tsuna's PRIVATE QUARTER**

"Arghhhh!" Tsuna grumbled while music sheets flies all over her.

"I can't concentrate at all! Why me…" she sulked looking at the blank and clean music sheet

"It should be someone else. I'm just No-good Tsuna after all." Once again she sighs as she fixed the sheets.

What happened? Here, let's take a look.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Colonello, Rain like Lal kora! I will take Ryohei Sasagawa of the Guardians kora!" Colonello stood up first, while Ryohei shouted 'EXTREME!'_

_"God, those two idiots will make my poor ears hurt," complained Lal._

_"My name is Skull! Bow down to me 'cause I'm the Cloud. Gyahahaha! (is he really that childish? [Yeah he is, usually- beta]) I will pick Y-" Skull was then cut off by Reborn._

_"The Lackey over there will get Hibari Kyoya," Reborn smirks as the said lackey was being threatened by his student saying something about 'biting' and 'death.'_

_"Great, another idiot! At least his student is better than his teacher" Lal scoffed._

_"Mou~ I'm not paid enough for this but I will get Rokudo," said a feminine voice hidden under a cloak._

_"The Mist is Mammon who will also take Dokuro under her wing," Reborn once again butted in with Mammon saying she is really not paid enough for this._

_"I am__Fon The Storm. I will have Yamamoto as my student" Fon smiled as he chatted with his new student._

_"Verde the Lightning. My new test subject will be the Bovino brat," Verde said while fixing his glasses._

_Gokudera and Tsuna were left, she really was not expecting to be lined up with them, while Gokudera on the other side was hoping and disappointed at the moment_

_"Shamal The Trident Mosquito. Girls should be my student but this one will be an exception, Gokudera Hayato," he said while scratching his head while Gokudera screamed he doesn't need a pervert as his teacher._

_"And Lastly__Me, The Great Reborn, will take Dame-Tsunayuki as my student," Reborn said in a mocking/sarcastic tone._

_"Eh? Me?" Tsuna whispered to herself while the other student moaned in despair and disappointment._

_"Let's work together, Dame-Tsuki," he smirked._

_"HIEEEEE!?"_

**FLASHBACK END**

All the Arcobaleno students were given a private quarter in private grounds not too far from the school (like Marie's Mansion in Yumeiro), each of them having their own rooms to work at so they would not be disturbed. Instruments were installed in their room (depending on the instrument they play). While Tsuna's room was big, all the instruments were installed properly. In what purpose were they installed? She did not know.

And that's how she ended up in her situation, well not really. Reborn asked her to write down a new song and her theme? She was obliged to write a ROCK SONG and Tsuna did not even know where to start.

She shrugged and put her work back on her table, deciding sleeping would not hurt.

Oh how wrong Tsuna is.

**End**

**Hontoniii gomenasaii! I hope this chapter is good for you. Please leave a review minna! Arigato!**

**Jaaaa~**


	7. ANOTHER NOTE

HELLO! SKYE IS BACK WITH A GOOD NEWS AND A BAD NEWS. FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY IN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS - I WILL START WRTING AGAIN. THE BAD NEW IS- I WILL START OVER AGAIN SO, FOR EVERY STORIES I WROTE THERE WILL BE A RE-WRITTEN VERSION. HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND ME :)


End file.
